Cry
by 7thHeaven77
Summary: When Ruthie gets in an accident the Camdens come together, at least some of them. Mary won't come to Glenoak, but an unexpected person might help her. Martin is thinking it might be to late to tell Ruthie how he feels. Will Ruthie survive?
1. Chapter 1

Simon and Rose were doing school work in their apartment when they got a phone call. Simon picked up.

"Hello?" he said. He stood there silently and then dropped the phone as he sunk down in his seat.

"Simon? Simon what's wrong?" Rose said and saw tears fill into her fiance's eyes. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Rose? It's Kevin."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital. Ruthie was in a car accident and is in a coma."

"Oh my God." Rose said. Normally she wouldn't care this much. But she saw the terrified look on Simon's face. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We don't know. I told the family I"d make the phone calls. They're too upset."

"I can guess by the look on Simon's face. We'll be there tonight. We can stay in the garage apartment right?"

"Yeah. But, mostly everyone has been staying at the hospital."

"Alright. We'll be there soon," Rose said and hung up. "Simon. Pack some changes of clothes a toothbrush and a hair brush. I'll call Sandy and tell her where we'll be in case someone needs us."

"How? How can someone as smart and safe as Ruthie end up in a coma?"

"Simon. We should leave in the next 20 minutes so start getting ready now." Rose said and picked up the phone. Simon was finally seeing that the woman he loved was starting to love his family.

"Hello?" Sandy picked up on the second ring. Martin was in the other room watching Aaron.

"Sandy, it's Rose. Simon and I have to leave for a bit so I just wanted to tell someone in case there's an emergancy."

"What? Are you guys eloping?" Sandy joked.

"Ruthie's in a coma. We have to leave really soon. We'll have our cells so you can call us. Bye," Rose said and hung up.

Sandy turned and saw Martin. She knew he was once Ruthie's best friend. She had to break the news.

"Who was that?" Martin asked putting Aaron in his crib. He could tell something was up.

"That was Rose. She and Simon have to leve on emergency."

"Eloping?" He chuckled out.

"A family member has gone into a coma," she said. That grabbed Martin's attention. Sandy bit her lip.

"No, no," Martin kept saying.

"Martin. It's Ruthie." Sandy let out. Within 15 minutes Martin had made his decision.

"I need to go," Martin said.

"I know. And I can handle Aaron for a little bit."

"Thanks." Martin said and ran to his car. He picked up some clothes at his apartment and drove to Glenoak.

1 1/2 hours later Simon and Rose are in the hospital they immediatly see Kevin and Lucy.

"How is she?" Simon said.

"The doctors don't think she'll wake up anytime soon," Lucy said.

"Where's everyone else?" Rose said.

"Mom and Dad are in the room with Ruthie and the twins and Savannah are with a Ant Julie." Kevin said.

"Matt is catching the red eye tonight, and once Sarah clears everything with their teachers she'll be coming." Lucy added.

"Mary?" Simon asked.

"We've been trying her cell phone. I'm trying to get in touch with the air line company but it's not working." Lucy said.

"How? How did it happen?" Simon said.

"She got her license last week. She went out driving around 6:00. A drunk driver hit her at about 6:30. Detective Michaels immediatley recognized her and called us." Kevin said. They sat and waited. Simon finally got the nerve to get up and walkover to a glass wall. On the other side he saw a Ruthie he had never seen before. A Ruthie who wasn't really there. Annie was holding onto Ruthie's hand and Eric just stared at her, full of sorrow. Simon cried. At that moment Martin rushed into the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" He said.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy was the first to say.

"I called Sandy to let her know where we were in case someone looked for us. She must have told him," Rose said.

"Ruthie. Is she okay?" Martin said again.

"She's in a coma," Kevin said. "Driving and hit by a drunk driver."

Martin sighed.

"Just to let you know, Ruthie might not want to see you when she wakes up," Simon said.

Martin ignored this and looked through the same wall as Simon. He saw Ruthie. Eric noticed him and walked out.

"Martin, I didn't know Kevin called you," Eric shot a confused look a Kevin.

"I didn't," Kevin answered.

"I guess I'm to blame. I told Sandy where we were going incase something happened. She must have told Martin," Rose said.

"It's fine Rose. Thanks for comnig," Eric answered.

"If there is anything I can do..." Rose said.

"Just being here. Ruthie needs as much love as possible." Eric said.

"I'll try Mary again," Kevin said.

In New York, Ben walked into his apartment he pressed a button on his answering machine. He then heard the voice of his brother.

"Hey, Ben. It's Kevin. Ruthie got in a car accident and is in a coma. We got almost everyone here, except Mary. Just thought you might be of some help with her since you're there and we're here. I have to go. I'll try and update you soon. Bye." With hearing that Ben grabbed his keys and went back out.

On the plane, Matt is lying back in his chair. His little sister. His youngest baby sister. The only one in the family who knew his secret. Ruthie. The one who was never afraid of anything, was in a coma. He couldn't believe it. The second he and Sarah got that phone call he knew he was going back to Glenoak.He had to go. He just had to. He never really got a chance to be her big brother. He left the house when she was only 9. This was his chance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This takes place after "Moving On"

Everyone except Eric and Annie were sitting in the waiting room.

Lucy had her head on Kevin's shoulder. "When was the last time we talked to doctors?"

"Fifteen minutes ago," Kevin said and Lucy opened her mouth but Kevin cut her off, "We checked the kids five minutes ago. Luce you need to relax."

"That's my little sister in there. I have to worry about her. Oh my god. The Church! If me and dad are both here, who will be at the Church?" Lucy said now pacing in front of Kevin. "And now I have to worry about the baby!"

"Lucy. It'll be okay. I'm just as scared as you are."

"No you aren't!"

"Yes, I am. I'm just not showing it as much as you."

"What if? What if it doesn't turn out okay?"

"As long as I've known Ruthie, she hasn't let anything keep her from living her life."

"Have you missed the past month and a 1/2? She's been moping around heartbroken," Lucy said.

"She has?" Martin asked.

"Yeah. She has," Kevin answered then his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Let me talk to Lucy," Ben said driving.

Kevin put his cell phone down. "I called Ben earlier about Ruthie so someone on my side of the family would know where I am. He wants to talk to you."

Lucy picked up the phone from him, "Ben?"

"How many times have you called Mary?"

"Dad once. Me three times. Simon twice and Kevin once. We all got her voicemail. Why?"

"I'm going to the airport."

"You don't have to come out here. Ben, we're going to be okay, hopefully."

"I'm going to the airport and making sure Mary getson the next flight to Glenoak."

"Thanks. Here comes a doctor.Bye." Lucy hung up.

"Hello, I"m Dr. Ferrance. Ruthie's condition hasn't been changing and we're not sure when she'll wake up."

"She will wake up though?" Simon asked.

"We aren't definately sure. There is also a man with brown hair at the front saying he's Ruthie's brother. His name is Matt?"

"His flight got in early. He needs to be here," Lucy said. The doctor turned around and Matt was already half way down the hall.

"Sir, you weren't supposed to come until a doctor said you could."

"Dr. Hank Hastings is my uncle. He passed by and was going to check on Ruthie," Matt said.

"Oh," Dr. Ferrance walked away.

"Have you guys heard from Mary yet?" Matt asked. He got nods of no from everyone. "What have the doctors said?"

"That she won't be waking up anytime soon," Simon said.

"That's it? Anymore info? Brain activity level?"

"Well we aren't doctors. You are," Rose said.

"I'll be back in a bit, I'l find out what's _really _going on." Matt walked away.

"Ruthie is going to make it? Right?" Simon said. Everyone looked at each other unsure.

"Simon, it will be okay," Rose said.

"What is with you lately? Before you weren't really into hospitals, or family," Simon said.

"I love you. And part of you is your family, so I love them. And I'm here for you and your family," Rose turned, "I'll be here for all of you."

"Why all of a sudden? Why do you want to be involved all of a sudden?" Simon asked still confused by Rose's behavior.

"It's time you found out. When I was ten, my parents had another baby, Daniel. He died 2 weeks after he was born. His heart was too weak. I never had a chance to be a real big sister.When I found out he was a boy, I was so happy. I wanted to teach how to ride bikes help him with homework. That's why I didn't like families. I was afraid of loosing it.I never got my chance. So the next best thing is giving you your chance. I love you."

"Rose. Thank you."

"And..." Rose smiled. "Because I love you. I think we should postpone the wedding until next May."

"What?"

"Your sister is unconcious and our wedding is in two months. I can wait. She can't."

"Rose," Lucy said. "I'm sorry for our behaviour towards you. It just seemed you were rushing. But, you really love Simon. And being here shows you love us. So, sorry."

"Thanks. And if you guys want I can watch the kids back at the house."

"Thanks. There's some baby stuff at the house for Savannah and if you need something our cell phones are on the fridge."

"Okay. But can I have directions to Julie's?"

"Right," Simon said and wrote quickly on a peice of paper. "Thanks, Rose." Rose smiled and left.

"How are we going to live without Ruthie?" Lucy asked.

"She'll make it," Simon said defensefively.

"But what is she doesn't come out of the coma for awhile. The only way we really knew stuff about everyone else was Ruthie."

"She found out things before they even happened," Simonlaughed.

"She was the first to know that I loved Lucy," Kevin smiled.

"She knew before me?" Lucy said surprised.

"She's even helped keep Camden tradition, like making sure Lucy knew everything last," Simon laughed.

"We need Ruthie. Not the same without her," Lucy said.

They were all telling funny stories about Ruthie, then Matt came back.

"What'd you get out of the doctors?" Simon asked.

"Nothing at first. Then one of them remembered me as an orderly here and told me. Ruthie's brain activity hasn't increased or decreased," Matt said.

"What does that mean?" Martin asked.

"Means we have no clue when she wakes up. But she's breathing well and her blood pressure is normal. She has a broken leg and some bad bruises but that's it. Except for the coma."

"We were just talking about how Ruthie always knows everything," Kevin said.

"Yeah. She's kept a couple of my secrets," Matt said not realizing it.

"Like what?" Lucy jerked up.

"Nothing you know. And no one else knows either. Besides Ruthie and Sarah."

"God, I hope she gets better," Simon said.

Back in New York, Ben got into a terminal and started looking for Mary.

A/N: The next chapter will have Eric and Annie and Mary and Ben. Thanks for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben waited inthe gate.He then saw people coming off the plane into the airport. 20 minutes he sees Mary come off of it. He walked over to her.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Next flight leaves here in two and a half hours, so you have to wait to board," she replied and kept walking oblivious to who she was talking to.

"Mary."

She stopped in her tracks. She knew who it was. "What are you doinghere?"

"Finding out what is wrong with you."

She turned around and faced him. "Nothing is wrong, okay?"

"Something is wrong. Your little sister is in a coma and you aren't there."

She stood there silently.

"You obviously got your messages. Because when I first found out I had more of a reaction than you did."

"I don't want to go, okay?" she said and turned around and kept walking.

"Why?" Ben followed her.

"I don't okay."

"What if she doesn't make it? Are you going to be the one who didn't get to say goodbye?"

"She's Ruthie. She can pull through."

"You don't want to go back?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Nothing."

"You're scared. You're scared of getting used to something then losing it aren't you?"

Mary turned around again.

"You lost basketballbefore you could even shoot one last hoop. You lost Wilsonas soon as you thought you would have him forever. You were afraid of losing again so you gave up your husband and Charlie."

"So maybe I am scared."

"Don't risk losing your family too."

"I'll think about it," Mary said and turned around.

Eric and Annie were still in the hospital room.

"How couldthis happen to Ruthie?" Eric said.

"I don't know," Annie sighed out. She stared at her daughter. Ruthie looked like she was sleeping.

"She's always so careful."

"It was a drunk driver. She couldn't avoid it."

"I know."

"We could have tried to stop her. Tried to talk to her or something."

"She was broken hearted. Don't you remember being 16?"

"I remember I was worse than Ruthie. I would sneak out of the house to see boys."

"So that's where the kids get it from?" Eric laughed.

"We haven't really laughed since last night."

"No. We haven't."

"She'll pull through. She always does."

"She hasn't lately."

"She will Eric. She's our daughter."

"I hope so," Eric sighed.

Back at the house Rose walks in with the boys and Savannah.

"Okay guys. I'm going to put Savannah down for a little nap and then I'll start on dinner?" Rose questioned. She hadn't babysat in awhile.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Yeah. Okay. What is for dinner?" David added.

"I was thinking spaghetti. Or if you want something diferent."

"Spaghetti!" the boys both yelled and ran upstairs.

Rose called Simon's cell phone.

"Hello?" Simon said.

"Hey. It's me," Rose said. "How's it going?"

"There isn't a change in her condition. How are things there?"

"The boys are playing upstairs, Savannah is about to take a nap and if anyone wants to come home for dinner it will be spaghetti."

"You have everything under control."

"That's because someone needs to have control."

"Well, I don't think many of us will come home."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"But Kevin says he'll be here a couple more hours and then come home to help so you can rest.""

"Okay bye," Rose said and hung up. She picked up Savannah and started rocking her in her arms. Sam and David came down.

"Rose?" David said.

"Is Ruthie going to be okay?" Sam said.

"Will she wake up?" David added.

"You want to know the truth?" Rose said. The boys nodded. Rose knelt down so she was close to their height. "I don't know. Your big brother is the doctor not me. I don't think she'll wake up today but I think she will wake up."

The boys stood silent.

"She was going to take us bike riding," Sam said finally speaking.

"Has Ruthie ever let you down before?" Rose said. The boys shook their head no. "Do you think she'll start now?" The boys smiled and hugged Rose. Rose smiled.

Back at the waiting room everyone was silent again.

"I wish there was just something we could do," Simon said sitting back in his chair.

"I don't really think there is anything we can do," Matt said, "Except wait."

"Or we can talk. So... Martin," Lucy began, "Why are you here?"

"Ruthie's my friend. Why wouldn't I be here?" Martin said.

"Do you like her?" Lucy said.

"Here we go again..." Kevin said.

"What?" Lucy said.

"Everytime we go to a hospital. You do something weird," Kevin said.

"Yeah you do," Matt said, "Like the time you broke up with Jordan when the twins were born."

"Or the time when dad had to have heart surgery and you said you wanted to get married," Simon said.

"Or the time when Aaron was born you said you wanted another kid," Kevin said, "Who knows what you would have done if you had Savannah in the hospital."

"I just get a little freaked out at hospitals. Makes me feel like I need to do what I want now instead of waiting forever," Lucy said, "But now. Back to you Martin."

"I told you. Ruthie's my friend," Martin said.

"You didn't answer my second question, do you like her?"

"It's pretty obvious that friends are going to like each other. Because if they don't then they don't really have a friendship."

"You really care about her don't you?" Lucy said in a more serious tone.

"Yeah. She's kinda like the sister I never had."

"Hmmm," Lucy sighed.

"When was the last time we talked to a doctor?" Kevin said changing the subject so Lucy wouldn't torture Martin.

"Half hour ago. I'll go try again," Matt said and got up.

"What time is it?" Simon asked.

"7:00. I'm gonig to head back home and give Rose a break," Kevin said.

"I think I'll hang out here. I'll be back late tonight," Lucy said.

The next day in New York at 5:30 Ben hears a pounding on his door.

"Who is crazy enough to be up at this hour!" he said and walked to the door. He opened it and saw who it was. "Apparently you."

"Pack," Mary said and walked in. She was in jeans and had a long sleeve shirt on.

"What?"

"Pack. I have two tickets for the next flight to Glenoak. We take off in2 1/2 hours."

"Why me?" Ben said confused.

"Because you're making me go so I'm dragging you along for the ride."

Ben stood there. "Hand me the phone," he said. Mary looked confused. "I'm calling my mom. To tell her that my ex girlfriend is kidnapping me and taking me across the country."

"Thanks," Mary said and tossed him the phone. "I mean it."


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Martin walked downstairs into the kitchen. His dad was making breakfast.

"Well," Mr. Brewer said, "You're up somewhat early."

"Couldn't really sleep," Martin said with a yawn.

"Care to tell me why you're in town?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"You called said 'Dad I'm coming home.' You hung up got here two hours later threw your clothes in your room and left. Then I don't see you for hours and you end up coming in at 11 last night."

"So?"

"So. You have got to explain yourself."

"Ruthie went into a coma. She was hit by a drunk driver."

"They let you stay at the hospital that long?"

"I had to leave at eight. spent an hour thinking in the car. Two hours in the park."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"She's my best friend, Dad. We lived in the same house for two years."

"But sometimes friendship can be something else..."

"Are you saying I think of her more as a friend?"

"Maybe."

"Well Dad. you're wrong."

"Martin. I'm never wrong."

"Now you are. I'm going to take a shower and get over to the hospital."

"You're spending a lot of time there."

"She's my best friend Dad. I know she would do the same for me."

"Okay, Martin," Mr. Brewer laughed out. He knew his son loved Ruthie.

That morning around 8:30 Rose woke up on the couch. She went in the kitchen and saw Kevin cooking.

"Hi," Rose said.

"Hi. I came in about 20 minutes ago, when Lucy and Simon left.Figured you had the boys and Savannah last night I can take morning duty."

"Thanks," Rose said and started to make herself some cofee.

"Why the sudden change of character?"

"You know the story about my baby brother? Well. I hated it when I found out my parents were going to have him. I wanted to be their only kid. I kept wishing he would go away, but when he was born, he had to be put in a incubator. I saw him and thought it's my fault. I wished it and got it. I kept hoping he would get better so we could do all that stuff big sisters do with little brothers but it never happened. I wanted Simon to be here for Ruthie. So he could have his chance. So he could have his Daniel. Or in this case, Ruthie. I wanted to make it better in anyway possible."

Kevin stood there silently.

"Promise to keep a secret?" Rose said with a smile. "I had so much fun watching the kids last night. I haven't told Simon yet, but I think I might switch my major to children's care or child psychology."

"That's good for you. You seem like you would be good at it with some practice."

"I know. I know. Christmas with Sam and David. Not my best moment."

"If you want you can head down to the hospital."

"I will. But I need to get back to campus so I might leave later tonight."

At the hospital Simon, Matt and Lucy are there. Annie and Eric spent the ngiht there.

"Do we have any news?" Simon asked.

"Nope," Matt tilted his head back.

"So when is Sarah getting here?" Lucy asked.

"Her plane is getting here at 3:30," Matt said.

"Hey," Annie came out of the room. "How's everything?" She got nods from everyone. "Anyone hear from Mary?" She recieved nods of no. "What time is it?"

"I think it's like 10:45," Lucy answered looking at her watch.

"Okay. The doctors haven't seen any dramatic changes in Ruthie's condition. She'll probably be like this for a while."

20 minutes later Lucy, Simon and Mat are still sitting there silently. They hear two people coming over toward them.

Matt glances up to see who it is then glances down. "Oh hey Mary."

The three of them jerk their heads up. "MARY!"

"Miss me anybody?" Mary said and shrugged.

"How'd you? Why'd you? When did you?" Lucy said very confused.

"We caught the 8 AM flight from Buffalo," Mary said hugging each one of them.

"We?" Simon asked.

"Me and Ben," Mary said like it was no big deal.

"Ben?" Matt, Lucy and Simon said in unison.

"Yeah. He's the one who convinced me to come out here."

"Well, where is he?" Simon said.

"Dropping our stuff off at the house. I'll either take the garage apartment or one of the bedrooms," Mary said. "Lucy I think Ben is planning to crash at your house."

"We have the guest room. It'll be fine," Lucy said.

"So... how's she doing?" Mary said finally getting up enough courage to ask.

"No major changes to her condition," Matt said.

"I'll go get mom and dad." Simon went to the door of the hospital room. "Guys. There's someone here who I think you'll want to see."

"Who?" Eric said and got up he looked out the glass window. Mary smiled and waved to him. He ran out to hug her followed by Annie. "I guess we got all the Camden kids here."

"I talked to a doctor 15 minutes ago," Annie started. "If her condition is still stable around 4:00 they'll let everyone see her."

"Do they know if... she'll make it?" Mary said. Asking the question no one truly knew the answer to.

"I don't know," was all Annie could let out.

They all stood silent.

Martin was getting into his car when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Martin. It's Sandy."

"Hey. How's Aaron."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is he okay?" Martin asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"He's fine. But I want him to get tested to see if he is really yours."

Martin stood their silently.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And so so so so sorry for not updating! I've kind of forgotten about this fan fiction but it is now a priority again! BTW: This entire story takes place after Moving Ahead and before Highway to Cell.

Martin continued to stand there silently. He couldn't move or say anything.

"Martin?" Sandy said.

He hung up. He didn't know what else to do. He got in the car and drove straight to the hospital. When he got there he saw everyone including Ben and Mary.

"Martin. If she's okay and stable by 4, then we can go in and see her," Lucy explained.

"Okay. Um, what time is it? I forgot my watch," Martin said.

"It's about 11:30," Simon said.

"Okay." Martin plopped into a chair.He was thinking. He had to do alot of thinking. He thought about the past year's events. Sandy. Aaron. Why did Sandy wait until now? He could have saved the trouble. The money. The stress. He could have saved Ruthie and himself the heartbreak. He sighed and tilted his head back. He had just admitted to himself that he like Ruthie. How could he? He and Ruthie are best friends, well after Sandy it became were. They were like brother and sister. He then thought about Ruthie. Just her. How when they first met she was incredibly frustrated but managed to get an A. He remembered how she and he fought over the garage apartment, and how they were still best friends after. He also remebered how she caused his most embarassing moment at the start of his Junior year. He remembered how he was so protective of her going out with boys, especially the time he followed her on her date with Vincent. He wouldn't let her date Jack because he hated seeing her get hurt. He couldn't lie to her because she was Ruthie. He looked at a hospital clock. It now read 11:45. He had just enough time to go back to Sandy and be back before 4:00. "I have to run some errands," he said and walked out. He immediately called Sandy.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's me," he said.

"We need to talk."

"I know. How could you not let me know sooner?"

"I know. I know," she let out. "But I couldn't."

"How long have you thought that I might not be the father?'

"Well, since I know you didn't use protection, I assumed you. But 3 months ago another guy I dated for a week at the end of June said he wasn't sure if he did or not. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Aaron and I need to get tested. Soon."

"I made an appointment 2 weeks ago. You know how I asked you if we should take Aaron on a car trip? This would be the trip."

"How could you lie to me?"

"Martin. The appointment is at 1:30. It'll take you an hour to get there so please come?" Sandy said with a tad bit of hope in her voice.

"I'm on my way now."

"Thanks," Sandy said and hung up.

Back in the hospital waiting room Rose comes in.

"Now who is she?" Ben asked Kevin. Kevin had come after he found a sitter for the kids.

"Simon's fiance." Lucy had answered for him.

"Hey. I think I should head back up," Rose started when she came over to Simon.

"Okay," Simon said.

"Stay in Glenoak for as long as you need to. Just keep me informed."

"Bye." He hugged her and then she waved goodbye to everyone else before walking out.

"So... what do we do now?" Mary asked.

"We wait. We wait," Matt replied.

45 minutes later Martin got to the clinic. He saw Sandy and Aaron outside.

"Okay. I'm here."

"Great. Let's go." Sandy was holding Aaron and made a dash for the entrance.

"Wait. Aren't you going to tell me why you decided to do this now? Why you didn't tell me sooner?" Martin said stopping her.

"Let's go we don't want to be late." Sandy turned and kept moving.

Back at the hospital, everyone was still sitting there.

"So..." Mary said. "How's everyone else been?" She bit her lip she was trying to start up some conversation.

"Okay, I guess," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry," Mary said. Everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner, I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch, sorry I left Carlos and Charlie, sorry I didn't tell anyone about Carlos, sorry I ran away to Buffalo, sorry that I messed up big time. I'm sorry." She was trying to hold back tears.

"Mare, why are you apologizing now?" Simon asked.

"Because if I hadn't screwed up I might have been here. Maybe somehow I could have stopped the accident," Mary said.

"I'm not sure if there was anything we could do," Kevin said. "From all the time I've known Ruthie I don't think she's ever listened to anyone but herself."

"You got that right, like the time I told her she couldn't be a magician," Simon chuckled.

"And she snorted the mint up her nose," Matt, Lucy, Mary, and Simon said at the same time. They laughed a little.

"What are we going to do without her?" Matt said.

"I know us Camdens can be aggravating, but Ruthie wouldn't leave us. She's no me," Mary said.

"She's Ruthie, she lives to know every detail of your lives," Ben said.

At the clinic, Martin, Sandy, and Aaron were in a waiting room.

"The truth?" Sandy asked. Martin nodded. "I've thought this for awhile. But seeing you with Aaron,I knew it would break your heart. So I thought if I waited until we fell in love then you wouldn't feel so horrible about it."

"Sandy, we aren't going to fall in love," Martin said.

"I know. You're in love with another girl," Sandy sighed sadly.

Martin stared at her blankly.

"Ruthie. Any time someone mentions her you get this look on your face. You can even tell when you're thinking about her. When I told you about a Camden in the hospital you immediatley went to thoughts about Ruthie. No matter how much you don't want to admit it, you have to face it. Martin, you're in love with Ruthie Camden."

Martin just sat there. she was right. He knew she was right. And yet he couldn't admit this to anyone. He thought about it until a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Even though regular testing takes 48 hours, Mr. Brewer has no DNA in common with Aaron. It's impossible for the two to be related." She nodded and left.

"Can we be friends? You can be like an uncle to Aaron?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know," Martin said as he shrugged and left. He then realized why he couldn't admit to anyone the fact that he was in love with Ruthie. She needed to be the first to know. He wanted to tell his dad about what just happened, but needed to tell someone else first. He wanted Ruthie to be the first to know. It seemed this wouldn't be possible for a little while so he decided his dad could know for now. He made the call on the way back from the clinic. He told his dad that he would go to the hospital and be back when visiting hours were over. He drove straight to the hospital to see the girl of his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Martin got back to the hospital around 3:30 Sarah was there and so was everyone else including Sam and David. Everyone sat in silence, sometimes they would look at each other to see how everyone else was doing. Finally a nurse came by.

"She's stable, so you can go in single or in twos," she said and nodded as she left.

"Seems only fair to let Matt and Sarah go first, then the rest of us go in order," Simon said. Everyone agreed.

Matt and Sarah walked in, Ruthie had healed a little bit, and looked like she was sleeping.

"Hey," he said, "Not doing to well, I can see. You gotta hang in there Ruthie, we need you."

"We need someone to share our little secret with, and without you we got no one," Sarah said.

"Ruthie, take it from two almost doctors, for any ordinary person, the odds wouldn't be that great. But for you, you can pull through, I know it. We miss you Ruthie, we need you alive and well here so you can get in our business. Don't know what I'll do without my baby sister to keep all my secrets. I'm not sure if you can hear me or know I'm here, but I know you know that we love you and miss you. So get back to normal okay?" Matt said through the tears. He and Sarah walked out, "Mare, you ready?"

Mary got up and turned to Ben, "You've held my hand all the way here, why not go with me?" He followed her into Ruthie's room. "I can't do this, you go first," Mary said.

"Hey, seems you've gotten yourself into another mess. Everytime I come into town, I bring you something. This time it's your sister, she loves you," Ben said, "And wants to talk."

Mary went closer as Ben backed up. She started to cry, "I'm sorry Ruthie. Notjust for the accident but for everything. You were the one who could always see right through me, and after I left knew whenand when not to trust me.And it scares me. To know that theperson who can do this might be gone in a second. I was afraid to come home because of what you would think of me, I know everyone else loves me but I need to be sure with you. So you have to pull through and let me know."

Next were Lucy and Kevin. "Hey little sister," Lucy started. "Can't believe you've done this. Not just getting yourself into a coma but bringing the entire family together. We haven't had it like this since I don't know when. We're just missing one person. You. Ruthie you brought all of us together and you know whowe are whileyou're still being the amazing person you are.You're lifehas barely begun, so don't give up yet."

"You know how I first told you when I moved here, that I wasn't afraid of you? I am now. I'm afraid that my sister-in-law won't be careful with school, boys, and basic things like driving a car. Ruthie, you don't know how valuable your life isnot just to you but to everyone. If your dad, brothers, and I could have our wayyou would be living in a plastic bubble. But we would be more unhappy because you would hate us forever. We love you. We want you to be safe," Kevin said.

As they left Simon came in. "You know," he started trying to hold back the tears, "You're my best friend out of everyone in the family. I've always been closest to you. You''re the one who wanted to be just like me, and stopped me if I'm about to make a mistake. Even if everyone else tried to stop me you were the only one who would ever get through to me. I don't know why. I need someone to stop me when I need to and you're the only one I can really listen to. Stay here Ruthie. Stay smart and healthy. I know I'm the older sibling but, you need to set a good example for the twins and me."

The twins came in and told Ruthie they loved her and want her to come out of the hospital to ride bikes. Then Martin came in alone. Eric and Annie went to go get something to eat and go on a bathroom break.

"Hi," he said."I know I haven't been around or that great of a friend, but I wan to. I dropped everything to come see you here, even school and Aaron. I missed you. And even if I didn't miss you then I still would have come. Aaron isn't my kid. And in fact, I'm kinda happy about it. Everyone knew I wasn't ready to be a father, especially with it being someone who I wasn't in love with. I ddin't want to be in Aaron's life but something made me. Someone made me. You told me to take responsibility for my actions and I did. I'm following your advice once again by showing up here, for you. The reason why I'm doing all this is because I love someone. She's you. I love you, Ruthie Camden. Not Sandy, Meredith, or Zoey. I'm in love with you," Martin said with tears streaming down his face. He took her hand and held it. "I love you, always have and always will, no matter what." Something started beeping loudly. He ran to the door and yelled, "Something's happening!"

Within ten minutes everyone was in the waiting room while a doctor and two nurses were in Ruthie's room.

"Is Ruthie okay?" Sam asked sitting in his mother's lap.

"I don't know," Annie imply replied, "I don't know."

20 minutes later, the doctor came out. Eric perked up, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," he said to calm everyone down. "But there has been a major change in her condition."

"Oh, no," Lucy said.

"Her brain level activity has shot up some how. It happened so much so quickly that she went into a bit of a shock. She's still in a deep sleep but if you come by tomorrow she'll probably be awake."

"So she'll be okay?" David asked.

"Once we look her over when she's awake we can give you a date on when she'll be able to go home," the doctor smilied and walked away.

"Martin, apparently you have the magic touch," Simon laughed.

Everyone was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later Ruthie was back in school. This would be her second week back. Ruthie told the police the descriptions of people she saw get out of the car after the accident. Turns out she was awake for about five minutes before going unconcious. Mary had moved into the house and now has joint custody of Charlie. Everyone else went back to their normal lives, except two people. Martin moved back to Glenoak to watch over Ruthie and decided to go back to high school to finish out the baseball season and his senior year.They decided to resume their friendship but Ruthie still has no clue about Aaron not being Martin's sonor his feelings for her.It is now the beginning of May.

Ruthie came downstairs with her book bag and grabbed a peice of toast off her plate in the kitchen. Annie was cooking the rest of the breakfast.

"Hey, how are we today?" Annie asked.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's been two months since I woke up and I feel great. So stop asking," Ruthie said.

"Just checking," Annie said. "You have a ride to school? Because I can get your dad or Lucy to drive you?"

"Yes, Martin is picking me up. And when will you and Dad let me drive again?" Ruthie begged.

Annie pursed her lips, "Mmm... never."

Ruthie banged her head on the counter.

"Ruthie don't bang your head you might go into a coma again," Mary said and carried Charlie down the stairs. She and Carlos switch off every month.

"Very funny," Ruthie said. She heared Martin beep outside, "That's my ride, see you after school!" Ruthie ran out the dooor. She hopped into the car and buckled up. "We ned to leave, I can't be late for a History test."

"Alright, but I don't think you and speeding cars mix," Martin laughed.

"Everyone keeps making jokes about the accident, it's getting pretty darn annoying," Ruthie smiled.

Martin looked over at Ruthie. If only she knew...

Later that day, Martin and Ruthie are walking to go home.

"So, how was that test?" Martin asked.

"I aced it!" Ruthie laughed then stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" Martin asked.

"The kid with the red hair. He was one of the kids in the other car," Ruthie said sadly.

"Stay here," Martin said and walked over to the guy with red hair. "Hey you? I heard you had some car trouble abouttwo months ago."

"Sorry, man, I don't know what you'retalking about," the guy laughed but his friends stood nervously behind him.

"You know what happened," Martin said and punched him. The oter guy punched back. Soon theywere pushing each other into the lockers and on to the floor.

Ms. Jones came over, "Break it up! You two in my office now!"

Soon Ruthie was sitting with Martin outside the principal's office. The red head kid was talking to Ms. Jones about the fight, and the accident.

"Martin, I know I'm not a big fan of fighting, but thank you so much!" Ruthie said. "How badly are youhurt?"

"I'm fine," Martin said with a black eye and bloody lip, "Butit's all worth itif that guy gets in trouble."

"You are the best friend on the planet," Ruthie hugged him.

"Ruthie, there's something I need to tell you." Martin took a deep breath.

"Okay, shoot."

"I don't think we should be friend anymore," Martin said._"What are you doing_?" Martin thought to himself.

"What?" Ruthie asked as tears came up in her eyes, "Why? Did I do something wrong? Do you not like me anymore? Do you think you have to treat me special since I was in a coma?"

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it Martin?Am I this horrible person that no one has ever told me about?"

"No, Ruthie."

"Fine. I don't care anymore. I'll walk home, so don't bother followingme," Ruthie got up and walked away.She got outside and wiped away a tear. "Why are you crying? Martin Brewer is not worth the tears," she said to herself.

Later that day around 5:00 Martin knocked on Ruthie's bedroom door. He opened it to find her reading a magazine. "Hi," he finally said.

"Hola traitor," Ruthie said without looking up.

"Ruthie, can we talk please?" He came in and sat down on the other bed. They stayed silent for a few minutes so Martin laid down. He finally broke the silence three minutes later. "The baby isn't mine."

"What?" Ruthie put down her magazine and sat up.

"Aaron isn't mine. Sandy got a paternity test," Martin said blankly.

"Martin I'm so sorry," Ruthie said.

"The funny thing is, I've known since you were in the hospital."

"And you didn't tell me?" Ruthie practically yelled.

"You had way too much to deal with, I didn't want to pour all my problems on you."

"Problems as in plural?" Ruthie said.

"Yeah," Martin sighed.

"I'll make you feel better by admitting something," Ruthie said. "I'm kinda glad the accident happened."

Martin looked up, "Why?"

"I don't know what happened while I was unconcious, but it must have been pretty good because it brought you back."

"Ruthie my other problem is," Martin began, "That I'm in love with someone."

"Oh," Ruthie said with some dissappointment. She started to come to terms with not being with Martin. But, he never told her that he was in love with someone, except maybe Cecilia. Ruthie pulled herself together, "So who's this lucky girl? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you know her really well," Martin said.

"Are you getting back together with Meredith? Or are you dating Maggie?" Ruthie asked. "And why can't we be friends anymore? Is it because this new girl is jealous or something and doesn't want you talking to other girls? Please let me know Martin!"

Martin laughed and stopped Ruthie's rant by kissing her right on the lips. He pulled away and looked at her, "That's why we can't be friends. I'm in love with you Ruthie."

"Wow," Ruthie said softly, "I don't want to be friends either," Ruthie said and kissed Martin. They held hands as they walked downstairs for dinner. "So," Ruthie smiled. "How long have you been in love with this girl?"

"I've known for about two months. But I've been in love with her since the day I met her."

"Yes!" Ruthie yelled and put her fist in the air. Martin laughed.

THE END

A/N: I hoped you liked it. There won't be a sequel but check out my other stories. Thank you for all the support and reviews! Tootles.


End file.
